1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical input device and a method for manufacturing an optical input device, and more particularly to an optical input device having a light source die mounted on a detecting die of the optical input device and related manufacture method of the optical input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, because of accuracy and convenience of optical input devices (e.g., optical mice), there are more and more people who use optical input devices. However, the conventional optical input devices still have some disadvantages that need to be overcome or improved. Please refer to FIGS. 1–2. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a chip module 10 disclosed in Taiwan patent 549,490, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional diagram of an optical mouse 6 with the chip module 10. The chip module 10 installed in the optical mouse 6 comprises a package 2, a light emitting diode 3, a sensor unit 5, an optical set 25, and a control unit 7. The light emitting diode (LED) 3, the sensor unit 5, the optical set 25, and the control unit 7 are packaged by the package 2. The chip module 10 is plugged into a circuit board 61 of the optical mouse 6. The optical mouse 6 comprises a housing 62 and a base 63. An aperture 631 is formed on the base 63.
The package 2 has a recess 21 and a plurality of pins 23. A wire layer 22 and the LED 3 are installed on the recess 21. The light emitted from the LED 3 passes through a first light guide element 251 of the optical set 25 to a reflective surface 1. Then, the reflective surface 1 reflects the light through the aperture 631 to a second light guide element 252 of the optical set 25. Therefore, the reflected light is refracted by the second light guide element 252 to illuminate the sensor unit 5. The sensor unit 5 converts the light into corresponding image signals and transmits the image signals to the control unit 7. Then, the control unit 7 generates corresponding navigation signals according to the received image signals.
The LED 3, the sensor unit 5, the optical set 25, and the control unit 7 of the chip module of the optical mouse are packaged with the package 2 to simplify the structure of the optical mouse. However, because of the placement and manufacturing method of the LED 3, the sensor unit 5, and the control unit 7, the size of the chip module of the optical mouse cannot be reduced. Due to this size constraint, the applications of the chip module are limited.